Cough Syrup
by lasafam
Summary: In which Kanon tries to get Jessica to take her medicine.


Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Umineko.

* * *

><p>"Milady, are you feeling well?"<p>

"Nnngh..." Jessica moaned, the soft pink covers of her bed pulled over her face. The only thing he could see of her was the mess of blonde hair spilled over the pillow. "I'm burning, my throat hurts like hell, and my nose is itchy from blowing my nose into all those tissues and you go and ask me if I'm feeling well..." He heard her mumbling out. She started grumbling in a lower voice and he couldn't make out what she was saying, but somehow he got the feeling the words weren't quite appropriate of the heir to the Ushiromiya family. Far from it, really.

"My apologies."

More grumbling.

He sighed, "Milady, if you don't eat, you won't be able to take your medicine."

"Screw medicine. Stupid stupid..."

"Milady..."

"I'm tired of those stupid cough medicines... they don't even work... and they taste horrible..."

"...Milady, as the heir to the Ushiromiya family, your health is the highest priority. The medicine should be effective, but it won't take only one night for you to just recover. For now, please continue to take your medicine and get rest."

Silence. Then muffled coughs from under the sheets. Then, slowly, she rose. Her eyes were tired, and her face and nose were red. She sniffled.

"Okay, okay..."

He set the tray he had been carrying on her nightstand, handing her the steaming bowl of stew, courtesy of Gohda. She obediently took it, taking big sips of the stew, probably to finish it more quickly.

He gave her the small cup, holding a small portion of cherry-flavored cough medicine. She reluctantly took it, quickly gulping it down. The medicine left a look of distaste on her face and she muttered how it didn't even taste like cherry. He handed her a cup of water, which she gladly took. She brightened slightly once she washed down the taste of the medicine with water, and he took the cup from her, preparing to leave when he's stopped by her voice.

"Hey, Kanon-kun..." She spoke quietly, her eyes looked down at her hands folded on her lap.

"Yes, Milady?"

Her shoulders fidgeted and she bit her lip. "Well, um, uh... That thing about me... um, having to get better fast s-since I'm an Ushiromiya heir and all, but..."

"Yes?"

She looked at him. Her face was flushed red, it seemed to burn more than ever. But he wasn't so sure it was from the fever.

"B-But, I was wondering... what about you, Kanon-kun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... well..." Her voice trailed off, "D-Do you... want me to get better...?"

"Eh... What do you mean?"

"I-I mean, like, do you want me to get better as me... Not as the heir to the family... Like that..."

"Why, I..." He stopped, searching for words to say, but they're all scrambled up in his brain, and he stands there at a loss.

"...Umm, well, i-it's nothing!" She brushed it off with a smile, "It's just the fever getting to me, what am I saying anyway." She finished with a laugh, but it sounded forced.

"A-Anyway, thanks for bringing me the food... I-I'll just get back to sleep now."

"...Alright then." He turned to head for the door. But somehow, he found himself stopping once his hand reached for the doorknob.

"...Please get well soon."

"E-Eh?"

"...I would like it if you were to get better soon." He didn't turn to look at her. He could feel the growing warmth on his face, and he didn't want her to see the light blush he knew was forming.

"A-Ah, umm... okay... Thank you." It felt like she was smiling at those last two words.

"...Well then." He took a breath and left.

* * *

><p>"Please excuse me." Kanon stepped inside some time later, more medicine in hand. However, Jessica was sound asleep, snoring lightly and peacefully. He figured he shouldn't wake her.<p>

He placed the medicine on her nightstand for her to take later. He took a step toward the door, but he looked back at her. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her forehead.

"...Her fever seems to be improving." Kanon thought to himself. His finger found themselves lingering on her bangs, and he unconsciously moved a few strands away from her face.

"...Don't be a fool." He scolded himself. He glanced at the door, then at her, and sighed.

He leaned down, placing his lips carefully on her forehead, and a small shiver goes through his body at the soft feel of her skin. Kanon quickly pulled away and forced himself to walk to the door. He quietly pulled the door closed, careful not to disturb her.

"...Rest well."

He turned his back to the closed door and took a deep breath. That would be the last time he'd act so disgracefully, to dare touch the heir of the Ushiromiya family like that. He set out to resume completing his chores.

He had never saw the smile on her face after he left.

* * *

><p>The next morning was just the same as all the other days. He got up and dressed, but somehow he felt... different. A little warm, a slight dizziness. He brushed them off as minor details.<p>

When he had breakfast with the other servants though, they stared at him in concern.

Shannon was first to speak. "Kanon-kun, your face looks very warm... Are you getting a cold?"


End file.
